


I Love You Endlessly

by jotxnheimr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't want to spoil anymore in the tags, I swear, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki does his best, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotxnheimr/pseuds/jotxnheimr
Summary: Loki knows something is off when he wakes up spooning his boyfriend, Tony. He is always little spoon, and this is a known fact. His thoughts are confirmed when he opens his eyes to see himself staring right back. And the other him looks just as confused.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	I Love You Endlessly

Loki is ALWAYS the little spoon. He doesn’t care how short the person he’s sleeping with is. He. Is. Little. Spoon. Something about the safe feeling of it, he doesn’t know, and he sure as Hel wouldn’t tell anyone if that was the case. This is, if he spoons at all. He prefers to sleep on his stomach, and if that means sleeping flat on top of one Anthony Stark every night, then so be it. But no, he remembers. He was spooning when he fell asleep last night, little spoon, as always. So why was there a person in his arms, pressing against his chest when he woke up? He didn’t open his eyes, it was still too bright. But did he want to? Loki would usually like to lay “sleeping” with Tony for hours before he woke up, just to relax and enjoy the moment. But this was no usual thing. He was spooning Tony. 

Much like Loki, Tony has a preference as well. He is always the big spoon, and he coincidentally likes to sleep on his back. This makes him and Loki the perfect pair when it comes to sleeping (aside from both of their terrible sleeping schedules). In the entire three years of his relationship, Tony had never been spooned by Loki, which made his current situation, well, confusing to say the least. Waking up with a person pressed against his back was not what Tony expected when he wrapped his arms around Loki to go to sleep the night before. And of course, Tony likes answers. He wanted to know why his partner had decided to get up, walk around the bed and spoon him in the middle of the night. So, hesitantly, he blinked one eye open, which reacted harshly with the light coming in through the window. Weird, Tony’s brown eyes made it a lot easier to wake up compared to Loki’s frantic squinting of his emerald ones half of the time. At that moment, Tony didn’t care. So, he pushed his eyes open painfully wide and turned around. What he expected to see, was Loki lying peacefully on his pillow, with his eyes either closed, or sleepily looking at him. But that was not what he saw.

As Loki slowly woke up, he noticed that Tony felt colder than usual, so he cuddled closer to try and warm him up (although that wouldn’t do much considering his body was a freezer). He felt quick, rushed breaths on his face, so he fluttered his eyes open to see what could possibly be wrong this early in the morning. His eyes widened and he blanched. 

“Did you do this?” Tony asked quietly, scared of his own voice. Loki shook his head quickly.

“You would know if it was me,” Loki said, equally soft in tone. Was it possible that they were caught speechless? Yes, it was, because they were staring at themselves. 

They got over their initial shock and sat up, pushing away from each other. 

Tony got up and started pacing the room. 

“Great, what do we do now?” 

“I mean, if anyone else had this problem, we would’ve heard by now,” Loki commented cooly. This was not his first time in someone else’s body, he knew how to handle it. Tony, on the other hand, started panicking. Thoughts raced through his mind like wildfire, what if we can’t switch back? And his hands started shaking as he paced the walking space of their room. Loki noticed the obvious panic attack that had started and walked over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders comfortingly. Tony looked up from the ground into his eyes. He laughed a little, being pulled from his thoughts.

“This is weird, looking into my own eyes for comfort.” Loki laughed at his comment. “What do we do? You’ve done this before, being someone else.” Loki thought it over, while also not liking the fact that he was now shorter than his lover.

“Well, we don’t know how this happened or how to fix it, and we can’t tell people that we’re each other, because that would get the press on you, uh, me, and I’d probably be considered a threat again for ‘impersonating’ you. Yes, I know that we didn’t choose this, but they won’t know that. So, I guess we have to be each other for the day.” Loki came out of his thoughts and looked at Tony, who looked nervous. He put a hand on his cheek reassuringly, “Anthony, look at me. You’ll be fine. You know me, just, do all the things you poke fun at me for.” Tony smiled.

“Well, I’ve got the diva part down.”

“So do I,” They laughed, and Tony went to kiss him, but Loki pulled away. “Sorry, I know it’s you, but it’s just too weird to kiss myself on the lips,” He laughed, went up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek instead. 

“Alright, that will suffice,” Tony said, exaggerated.

“Hey, you’ll need to speak somewhat formally all day if people are going to believe you’re me,” Tony sighed.

“Well you’re gonna have to talk like me at all my meetings, to officials….” Tony trailed off, trying to get a response from Loki. The god in question laughed and nodded.

“I’ll try my best not to royally fuck up,” He mock bowed, and Tony returned it. Loki scoffed, “You need to work on that form, Norns, are you trying to impersonate a grazing cow?” 

“With your helmet, who knows?” That got a reaction out of Loki, who nudged him on the shoulder.

“Go shower. I need it.” Tony laughed, and reluctantly went into the bathroom.

“How the fuck did this happen?” Loki asked himself in Tony’s voice (and accent), looking in the mirror across from their bed. 

“I don’t know, you’re the magic one!” Tony responded from the bathroom, but Loki only heard his own tone and accent. This would take getting used to. 

“Well not right now I’m not!” Loki sighed and rubbed at his (Tony’s?) beard, not liking how it felt attached to him. He won’t lie, he liked how it felt when they kissed, or when Tony put his chin in the crook of his neck, or when he did more, sensual things with him, but now that it was on him, Loki remembered why he had never been jealous of Thor’s facial hair. “Anthony, you better hurry up in there, I’m this close to shaving your entire face.” 

“Oh absolutely the fuck not! I worked hard for that!” He heard him shout, and then heard something fall into the shower. Probably the shampoo bottle again. 

“What are you even doing in there?” Loki was getting irritated.

“I know you like your legs shaved, so I was helping!” 

“Anthony, I can do that tomorrow! I don’t care about that right now! Get out of the fucking bathroom!” He heard the water stop, and soon the door opened. 

“See, now you know how I feel when you take two hours to pamper yourself in here.” Tony said as he walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and head. 

“Don’t even think about touching my hair, I will do that for you.” Loki said and stalked to the bathroom (which looked a lot less menacing with how short he was). 

Once he finished in the bathroom, they each picked out clothes for each other. Loki had on one of Tony’s signature tacky outfits, and Tony was wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt, Loki’s usual while around the compound. Tony would not stop bugging him about wanting to try his female form, but Loki refused him, saying that he’d utterly embarrass him if he tried to walk in his heels. So Loki brushed Tony’s (his) hair out for him with his usual hair products and they went into their private kitchen to order breakfast. Tony went to check some of his statistical screens about temperature, claiming it was too hot, while Loki laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing, only you forgot that you’re Jotunn now,” Loki smirked. 

“That’s why it’s so damn hot! I thought I was going insane!” Tony laughed and shifted a little with his pants. Then he shifted a little more and Loki shot him a concerned look.

“It’s just, your pants fit so weird, like, they ride up in all the wrong places,” Tony struggled, until he realized. “Oh, wait, this is ‘cause, you have a, you know, right? I completely forgot you were intersex, you really need to find better pants for yourself,” Loki couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing so hard he almost fell to the floor. “Hey, quit laughing. You’d feel the same way,” Tony pouted, shifting again. 

“Oh, I do, every fucking day,” Loki managed, and then continued his laughing fit. Tony rolled his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend, and set the temperature back, ordering them IHop pancakes while he was on his screen. 

Once they finished breakfast, Loki insisted on drying Tony’s hair, which he grudgingly agreed to. The only problem was that Tony was taller than Loki. Now it was Tony’s turn to start laughing. 

“You look so small!” He laughed, “I love this new height. You’re like, the tallest one here next to Thor, I feel like a giant! Oh wait, I am one,” Tony started full on wheeze-laughing, which made Loki start laughing too. That day, ‘Loki’ showed up in the common area with his naturally wild, untamed curls, because Tony could not sit still long enough for the real Loki to make any progress. Oh well, I guess. 

Loki did not have that hard of a time being Tony. He went to a few meetings alone, but he was (still is) an incredible liar and impersonator, so no one picked up on anything. Except for his speech. Loki was used to royal language, always speaking in proper sentences, rarely using contractions. However, Tony was the epitome of slang, but he made it work. Loki could not. He corrected himself a few times, and got spooked when Edith talked to him through his glasses, but other than that, he did relatively well. People would probably assume he was just tired, or having an off day, and only anyone who paid close attention to his mannerisms would be able to catch it. Such as, Natasha and Thor. But we’ll get to that later. 

Tony, on the other hand, struggled. He was higher up than usual, and because of, circumstances involving the area between his legs, had to walk a bit awkwardly, which made him look like a wobbly mess. That was terribly different from Loki’s usually graceful swagger, which would get him caught in no time. So, he excused himself as formally as he could from the common room and went back to their floor. There, he walked back and forth for a good twenty minutes before ignoring his discomfort and sucking it up. He walked as nimbly as he could, but when he looked at himself he looked like he was trying too hard. Or trying to walk a tightrope. Neither option was favorable. So he tried to walk how he normally would and that looked better, so he went with that. He stumbled a bit throughout the day, but other than that, his ‘Loki Walk’ was pretty good. It was his mannerisms that got him caught. While his mannerisms could be easily copied by anyone who paid attention (which Loki did), Loki’s were harder to follow. He did certain things for every emotion he was feeling, all different and various. That was the thing about Loki: his face could be scarily blank, but if you paid close enough attention to the rest of him, you could get an idea of how he was feeling. This was the hardest thing to copy. Again, only people close to him would catch it, and Thor was staying close to him the entire time, no matter how he tried to get away. 

At one point, Tony was alone in the kitchen on the main floor looking at news reports from Friday. He was drinking coffee, and commenting back to Friday casually, like he usually did. He was alone, what was the harm? Loki would probably be pissed at him for putting hot, chemicalized coffee into his lean body that he worked so hard for, but he was tired, and he needed this. Right as he took another sip, he heard the elevator open, and turned to see who it was. Fuck, it’s Thor, Tony thought, worrying a bit. Thor would catch him, he’s known Loki and all his habits for over 1,000 years. He put on his best “I don’t care” face and fidgeted a bit in his seat by the island.

“Hello Brother!” Thor said cheerily, his booming voice catching Tony off guard. 

“Thor,” He nodded to him. Loki didn’t call Thor “Brother” anymore, did he? He did, didn’t he. Shit. Thor’s grin faltered a bit, and he came over to sit across from Tony. He looked down at his cup.

“What are you drinking?”

“Just my usual tea, why do you care?” 

“Oh, I was just wondering. Can I try it?” Thor looked at him, still smiling.

“Uh, sure, but you won’t like it. You never have liked my tea,” Just as he finished what he was saying, Thor already had the mug to his mouth, downed the entire thing in one gulp, and put it back on the counter. 

“This is coffee, Brother, stop joking with me,” Thor laughed.

“Oh, right, that’s because we’re out of tea, and m- Anthony’s coffee is all that’s left, unfortunately,” Tony said quickly, trying to cover up that he was utterly terrified. 

“Ah, okay. I was actually coming to ask if you wanted to train with me? You’ve seemed pretty distant lately, I was just hoping we could bond a little, like we used to,” Thor sounded almost like he was pleading. Had Loki been acting differently and Tony didn’t catch it? Loki told him a lot about his life, about how Odin treated him, his tue heritage, and even all of Thanos’ torture to his body and mind. How he had replaced all his happy childhood memories with terribly inaccurate ones, even making him think that Thor had pushed him off the Bifrost. It had taken Loki years to put his memories back in order, and he still had terrible nightmares that would leave him on edge and shaking like a leaf. Tony had thought those were getting better since they had killed Thanos, but was Loki just hiding it? Had they been getting worse? He had no time to think about it now. Answer him, Tony. He pushed himself to think.

“I think I’ll pass on the training for today, Brother,” Tony said cautiously. Thor visibly deflated. 

“Oh. How about tomorrow, then?” 

“Alright, sure, tomorrow,” He hoped they’d be back to normal by then. And if they were, he’d just have to casually mention to Loki that he’d set up a training session for him and Thor. But he didn’t worry, he knew how to make up for it ;). Thor’s face lit up and he stood, clapping Tony on the shoulder.

“It is settled, then. Farewell, Brother,” He smiled and left, heading back into the elevator. Once the doors shut, Thor’s face fell. He knew that was not his brother. Had another being taken control of his mind like Thanos had? As soon as Thor had trapped Loki to the wall during their fight on Stark Tower all those years ago, he had known that Loki’s mind was not his own. Ever since then, he vowed that Loki would never have to face that torture again. Especially after Loki told him of the tortures he faced, and he saw how messed up his memories had become. Had he broken his promise? No. He thought, That will not happen again if I have any say. 

Loki sat back in Tony’s office chair, sighing. He just got off a business call for some company that had a bone to pick with his company. But didn’t they all? How does Anthony talk to these people without spitting venom through the phone? He took another breath and took a sip from the gigantic water bottle that Tony had sent with him. If you’re gonna be me, you’ve got to hydrate like me. Tony had said, which was ridiculous in Loki’s opinion. He spun around in the chair once before he heard a knock on the door. He called for them to come in, and there was Natasha, coming in with a hot coffee and a donut. 

“Thought you might need this for your meetings later,” She smiled, sitting in the chair across from him. He took the coffee and the bag, looking thankfully at her. 

“Yeah, thanks,” He said. He took a sip of the coffee (which required a mental battle in the first place) and put the paper he was holding down. “So, what’ve you been doing?” 

“I was just talking with Clint about doing some training later, but I thought you could use a visit. Not like I have much to do. The world’s been pretty unreliant on spies lately, the world of evil’s gone quiet, as Cap would say,” She laughed and he returned it. Natasha was one of Loki’s close friends at the compound, so she would talk like this to him as well. But he was still wary. She was a spy, she’d catch even the slightest of mistakes. 

“Maybe they’re all discouraged after they saw what Thanos did,” Loki quipped, “Nothing they’d do would ever compare to that big a threat, and now that we defeated him, they know we can handle them easily.” She nodded in agreement.

“So, how’s the married life?” She joked, and Loki laughed for real at that one. She’d been joking that they acted like an old married couple for their entire relationship. 

“Oh, paradise,” He exaggerated, which got a laugh out of Nat, “But really, things are going really well.” She smiled, and leaned closer.

“So, are you gonna do it?” She said quietly. He looked at her strangely, she clarified, “Propose? I know it’s not my choice, but I’d do it. You’ve been thinking about it for almost a year, and he obviously loves you. Also, I’d rather hear about how excited you are to marry him than how nervous you are to ask. Besides, you got the fucking ring! Last week right? Anyway, he’ll say yes, and you know it,” She smiled excitedly, Loki smiled nervously in return, trying to fit the mood, but on the inside he was freaking out. Anthony wants to marry me? Oh my gods, Anthony wants to marry me! Oh Norns, oh Norns, keep it together Loki. He opened his mouth to respond, closed it, opened it again, and when he tried to talk he fucking squeaked. Natasha looked at him questioningly as he laughed to cover it up. 

“I-I mean, I know, and I will, I’m just waiting for the right time,” He said finally, and he was obviously blushing. Natasha looked him over.

“Okay then, I’m gonna go, you seem like you’ve got a lot on your mind. Enjoy the donut,” She smiled at him.

“Thanks, see you later,” He said. As soon as she left, he freaked out. He almost cried out of joy, but he’d save that for when Tony actually proposed. He downed the coffee, surprisingly, and tried to focus on the next meeting he had to go to. I love him so fucking much, he kept thinking, and that was enough to get him through the day. No, he thought, it would get him through the rest of his life. 

As Natasha left, she started thinking. Why did he react so weirdly? He’s never done that, and we’ve been talking about this for a year and a half. She shook her head. She’d keep an eye on him. She hoped it was just an off day. 

“Brother, are you feeling alright?” Thor caught Tony out of his thoughts, sitting next to him on the couch. 

“Yes, of course, why would I not be?” Tony tried to sound as casual as one could with such a prim accent (how the hell did Loki make it sound so relaxed?). 

“Oh, you just seemed anxious. I know you never like to share your feelings with me, but if something’s wrong, you can always talk to me,” Thor smiled that dorky smile of his, and Tony almost felt like just telling him what happened right then and there. But Loki would not be happy with him, so he refrained. He also tried to pull his attention from all the new sensations around him. Loki’s seidr(magic) was powerful, he could tell, and it made him aware of many things. Like the strong and specific smells of things, the brightened colors, and even the specific magical trace of Thor himself. Loki had learned to blend his heightened senses in with everything else, like all mages must, but Tony was no mage, and he was getting terribly distracted. 

“Uh, yeah no, nothing is wrong Brother, I am completely fine.” Tony smiled and turned away quickly. He bounced his leg on the ground, fidgeted in his seat, and stole glances at Thor to see if he had noticed anything. It didn’t seem like he did, but Thor was not as ignorant as he looked. He knew almost all of Loki’s mannerisms by heart, and these were not them. Come on, faker, at least cross your leg over if you’re going to bounce it. Thor thought to himself. 

“Wouldn’t it be more comfortable for you to sit up straight? You wouldn’t want to hurt your back,” Thor said calmly. Tony realized his mistake and straightened up, crossing his legs. Wow, much better. I see why Loki sits like this. Tony thought. Suddenly, Thor turned to him, face serious as ever.

“Alright, who are you?” He asked, his voice deep and threatening, “I know that is not my brother. Show yourself and I will not harm you.” Tony looked at him wide eyes and put his hands out reflexively.

“Hey, Thor, no, I’m not an intruder. You can stop with the threatening now!” He smiled, but Thor did not relent. He grasped one of Tony’s now thin wrists and tightened the grip. 

“Show yourself. I will not ask again.” Tony freaked.

“Look, I don’t know how to do that, but it’s Tony. Loki and I woke up in each other’s bodies this morning and we have no clue why, so could you let go of my wrist please?” Tony said frantically. Thor looked at him shocked and let go. Tony absent mindedly rubbed at his wrist. Thor looked at him quizzically.

“You were not partaking in anything sexual last night, were you?” He narrowed his eyes.

“No, I swear we weren’t. Not last night at least,” Thor sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Good, because if you had, you could be stuck like that. You two will switch back come morning, just make sure to sleep touching,” He said, as if that made total sense. 

“I’m sorry, you knew this would happen?”

“Well, one night every five years, Asgardians, and I guess Jotunns, can switch in and out of bodies. On this night, every couple must sleep in different rooms to prevent their souls from switching with each other. Loki and I have been away for so long, and single for just as long, that we both forgot. I only remembered when you explained it to me. Don’t ask me why, because I do not know, but sexual activity locks the magic in place, so you cannot do anything like that until the day is over. Sleeping close together, like how you must have been last night, will let your souls switch back, so make sure you do that tonight,” Thor explained. Tony relaxed a bit, at least they knew how to fix it. 

“Oh, okay. Simple. I was freaking out for a little there,” He laughed nervously. 

“We shall tell Loki when he return- oh Norns, you sent him to that meeting,” 

“Yeah, I did,” Tony smirked, and Thor shook his head.

Loki finished up the last of Tony’s various meetings and appointments for the day pretty confidently. He had done a good job of being Tony, no one had seemed to notice anything off except Natasha, and for good reason. He hoped she had forgotten that as he arrived back at the compound. He was walking down one of the long corridors, heading back for the common room, when Natasha came out of the weight room. She came over to him, falling into step with his unusually quick pace. 

“So, how’d the meeting go?” She asked him, taking a drink from her water bottle.

“Which one?” Loki laughed, as if Nat could be talking about a specific meeting when I had to go to so many, Loki thought. But that was exactly what Nat was looking for. She had been going over this specific meeting for quite some time now with Tony, and she knew he had been nervous about it. If this was Tony, he would’ve known immediately. She decided to play it off. 

“The one with Fury and the UN leaders? The one you’ve been prepping for for months?” How could he have been so stupid? Tony had been going over his notes for this meeting with Loki for months too. He had to pull the papers from his hands and physically pick him up and put him in bed the night before. Loki was given his specific records for the meeting via Edith, so he didn’t mess it up, but he completely forgot what had happened through Tony’s hectic schedule. Of course Natasha knew about the meeting. Why wouldn’t she?

“Oh yeah, that one. It went better than I thought it would. They all seemed pretty happy with the compromise,” At least Loki got the meeting topic right.

“Oh, that’s good. So, what was on your schedule for today?” She asked him. Loki knew she was looking for something specific, and he didn’t want to mess it up, so he read the schedule straight from his glasses (thanks Edith). Nat was not looking for accuracy, she was looking for the amount. Tony would only forget a meeting like that if his schedule was really packed, and it wasn’t too bad, for Tony at least. Nat had all the evidence she needed. She turned and pinned him into the wall hard, death glaring at him.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Loki didn’t answer right away, out of shock, so she put her hand around his throat and squeezed.

“Nat! Oh my gods Natasha stop, it’s Loki!” She let go, and he coughed a little, but she did not move enough for him to keep walking. 

“Why are you impersonating Tony?” 

“I didn’t mean to,” She looked at him questioningly.

“I don’t have time for your riddles, just tell me, plain and simple.”

“No actually, I didn’t mean to! We woke up in each other’s bodies,” She didn’t seem to believe him, so he continued, “Look, it’s true, ask Tony, I mean ‘Loki’, it’s obviously not me. Just watch him walk!” Natasha seemed to believe him then, and stepped back to let him continue walking. She fell into step with him again.

“Don’t tell me you screwed up that meeting,” She said.

“No, I didn’t, Edith gave me all of his records for it, not like I didn’t have it memorized from his nightly readings of ‘UN speech’ though,” That got her to smile.

“Yeah, that’s definitely Loki in there.”

“I’d hope so.” She rolled her eyes, laughing, and then suddenly stopped.

“Oh shit.” Loki stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

“I told you that Tony wanted to propose. That’s why you freaked out,” She looked as guilty as if she killed him. “Fuck, I ruined it for him, for both of you.”

“Hey, I’m not mad. Anthony might be, but we don’t have to tell him. I’m good at faking,” Loki tried to reassure her. She shook her head.

“No, I should tell him. I don’t want you to have to fake being surprised during his proposal. He’ll just have to be extra sneaky when he does it now.” 

“Something I can’t see through? I wish him luck.” She laughed, and they walked into the common room together. 

When Loki and Natasha walked in, they saw Tony talking to Thor on the couch. Loki blanched. Thor knew him terribly well, he must’ve figured it out by now. Tony seemed just as nervous when Loki walked in with Natasha. She was really close with both of them. Before they had a chance to even close the door behind them, Loki and Tony both blurted out:  
“She knows!” (Loki)

“He knows!” (Tony) They both relaxed, and Nat and Loki headed to the couch to join them. Loki sat down next to Tony, putting his head on his shoulder and sighing. “Hard day?” Tony chuckled, and Loki smiled against him, nodding. 

“It’s so weird seeing them like that, like, Loki’s personality in Tony’s body and vice versa,” Natasha said to Thor.

“I know right? Like, I know it’s Tony, but my mind keeps telling me it’s my brother,” Thor said. Loki looked at him and waved.

“Your brother’s over here,” He smiled, and Thor laughed. “So, Thor, do you know what happened?”

“Yeah, remember that whole soul switch night on Asgard? Looks like it came back around.” Loki sighed, relieved. 

“Thank the Norns, I don’t wanna be him anymore.”

“Ditto. I love you Lokes, endlessly, but that doesn’t mean I want to be you.” That got the four of them laughing. They talked for a while, and Loki suggested they should get some sleep. Thor jokingly reminded them to not do anything funny, but sleep touching, and Loki rolled his eyes at him. Natasha pulled Tony off to talk to him, Loki knew why, and when he came back, he picked Loki up bridal style and went for the elevator. Loki was kicking at him, laughing the entire time, and when they got into the elevator he finally put him down. 

“What was that for?” Loki asked.

“You’re short, I took advantage.” 

“Would you like me to carry you like that when we switch back?” Loki smirked. 

“Okay, one, no, and two, it is so creepy seeing you smirk like that as me. Like, it’s your facial expression on my body, I don’t like it,” Loki laughed at him and they were back on their floor, the penthouse, of course. 

They got ready for bed and layed down, well, Loki flopped, exhausted, onto the bed, but still. Tony tried to convince Loki to spoon him since they would wake up in their correct bodies, and after twenty minutes, he finally agreed. Loki held Tony in a vice grip as soon as they got comfortable, he was like a child clinging to his teddy bear. Now Tony saw why he was the little spoon. 

“Come on Snowflake, I need to breath here,” Loki only cuddled him closer. 

“You wanted me to spoon you, this is what you get,” Loki mumbled slowly into Tony’s(Loki’s) hair, clearly already half asleep. Tony sighed, then remembered he had wanted to ask him something.

“Hey, is everything alright? Thor said you had seemed off, and I wondered if your nightmares, or panic attacks were getting worse? You know you can always tell me,” At that, Loki opened his eyes and sighed. 

“... Yeah, they were. I didn’t tell you because you had so much on your mind, and I know Thanos messed with you too, so I didn’t want to make you any more stressed than you were. I apologize.” 

“No, Lokes, don’t worry, it’s okay, never be scared to tell me anything. I don’t care how busy I am. I don’t want you to do what you did last time you kept it in. I’m supposed to help you not want to ever resort to that,” Loki winced. Just before they got together, Tony found him on the top of the tower, ready to jump, and obviously not planning on using his magic to catch himself. He had even put a note up there for them all, and Tony had almost broken down at the sight. He had been the one to sit with him for two hours and let Loki tell him everything on(or in) his mind, and eventually, with Tony’s reassurance, he felt like he should come back in. He felt like Tony understood him enough, more than anyone ever had, to not take his own life, and that was why Loki always clung to him after nightmares. He never looked for Thor, never called for anyone but him to help him, because Tony understood what he felt. 

A year ago, when Loki had broken down and started cutting again, he felt like he had betrayed Tony, because he had worked so hard to keep him from that. Tony assured him it was okay, and that it was just an accident, and to not blame himself, and Loki hoped he’d never have to do that again. But it had gotten worse after he had his fight with Thanos, all those old memories resurfacing, and he felt that if he told Tony, that it would trigger him too. So he kept it in, running to the bathroom after nightmares just to huddle on the cold tile floor in tears, wishing Tony would come to hold him and tell him it was okay, but he always felt too guilty to ask. 

“Anthony, I-I have to tell you something,” Loki started shaking against him, and he turned in his hold to face him. 

“Anything. Please, tell me.”

“I’m so sorry. I started cutting again. I-I was scared, I-” Tony shushed him, telling him it was okay, that he was here, and Loki cried into his arms. Of course Tony knew how guilty Loki felt, and he knew he shouldn’t feel that way, but that was Loki, and he loved him no matter what. Once Loki started calming down, he looked into his eyes, trying to ground him. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright, we’ll get through it. It’s gonna be okay, you’re strong, Loki.”

“I don’t want to cut anymore, I just can’t stop myself.” Loki said quietly.

“I know, and you won’t have to. I’ll always help you, Loki. You need to always talk to me, no matter what, okay?” Loki nodded. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Endlessly,” Tony smiled, and Loki returned it. “Okay, fine, you can continue your whole boa constrictor hug.” Loki laughed as Tony turned back around, and he did exactly as Tony said.

“Goodnight, babe.” Tony leaned closer against Loki (if that was possible) and turned off the lights.

“Goodnight, darling.” Loki slurred. He was definitely exhausted. Tony smiled at him and closed his eyes, Loki’s slow breathing putting him to sleep. 

The next morning, Loki woke up alone. He opened his eyes, squinting, before feeling behind him. He found nothing, so he sat up. He saw himself in the mirror, yep, definitely back to normal. He took a minute to treasure how smooth his face was (he was still not over having to have facial hair for a day), and then headed for the bathroom. Once he finished his hair, he smelled something amazing from the main room of their floor, so he decided that Tony must’ve been making breakfast. He realized how hungry he was, and slowly headed out to the kitchen to meet his lover. But that didn’t exactly happen, as he froze in the doorway of their room, in shock. 

The room was dim, Friday must’ve tinted the windows, and it was a surprisingly cool temperature (Tony must’ve felt bad for how hot he usually kept it when he was in Loki’s body). The amazing smell was coming from the kitchen, like he suspected, and it was Loki’s favorite breakfast, crepes with various toppings and bacon. There was a suspicious path of rose petals from their room door to the center of the room. Then, he saw Tony. He walked out from the corner of the kitchen (which was out of view of their room) in, not a suit, but a striking dress-shirt that fit him perfectly. He had on sleek black pants and shoes as well, and his hair was blown out. He smiled as Loki looked curiously around the room. When Loki caught his eyes, he walked up to him to grab his hands and lead him slowly down the path of petals to the center of the room. 

“Well, good morning to you too,” Loki chuckled, and Tony only smiled wider. “I feel extremely underdressed, I should change.” Loki commented, and before Tony had the chance to stop him, Loki was in a similar outfit to Tony’s. Tony chuckled at him.

“Couldn’t even wait one minute before doing an outfit change.” Loki smiled at him, looking around again. Tony put a hand to his cheek, and Loki looked back to him. 

“You’re amazing.” Loki said.

“Oh, I know,” Tony said jokingly, and Loki chuckled. “But, that is not why I did all this. Loki, I promised myself I wouldn’t make this long as shit, because then you’d know what I was trying to do right from the beginning, which you probably do already. So, we’ll save the long tearjerker for another day, because I do have one. Anyway, I don’t know how much you knew about me before you threw me out of my window back in 2012, but, let’s just say I was a huge mess. I was super unhealthy, terrible with emotions, and just had really bad habits. Soon, I realized that my life was worth a lot more than what I gave it credit for, so I decided to change. That fateful day was when you decided to waltz right back into my life, and, I don’t honestly think I would’ve gone through with it if it wasn’t for you. 

We’re so alike it’s scary sometimes, but yesterday proved that we are still different in some ways, which is good. I can only hope that I’ve helped you the way you helped me, but I promise that, as long as you want me, I’ll always be here. And, thinking about that, about how much I love you, and how much I want to do with you and for you, I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That’s something I’ve known for a while, even before I realized it myself. And, I forgot to tell you before, but Thor managed to sneak me one of those golden apples, so, yeah, I’m saying I want to spend eternity with you. There was once a time when I wanted to die, and now, all I want to do is live. For you. For us. So, Loki Laufeyson, will you marry me?” Tony was on one knee now, holding up the most beautiful ring Loki had ever seen. 

Loki was in tears. Not only had Tony proposed, but he was willing to eat the apple that would let him live out eternity with Loki. That was more than Loki could ever ask of him. So, Loki forced himself to nod his head, first slowly, then faster as Tony slipped the ring onto his finger, and he said yes so many times that Tony had to shut him up with a kiss. The kiss was slow, full of love and Loki almost squeezed all the air out of Tony with how tight he was holding him. When they broke apart, Loki hugged Tony tighter and Tony picked him up, doing the classic spin-around as Loki laughed into the crook of his neck. 

When Tony put him down, they looked into each other’s eyes, just smiling, until Tony stepped over to reach behind their island. He pulled out the golden apple. Loki put his hands over his mouth, so as not to scream as Tony walked back up to him. 

“So, pretty good surprise considering you knew, huh?” They both laughed, and Loki sniffed a bit.

“You’d actually live forever with me?”

“Always.” 

“I love you so much.” Loki smiled, holding back tears.

“I love you too, endlessly.” Loki nodded to him, telling him to do it. So, Tony put the apple up between them, and made a fake toast. 

“To us.” He bit into the apple, and Loki started crying all over again. 

That was the story of when Tony and Loki switched bodies, and then naturally, got engaged right after. It’s a strange world, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a challenge I did with a friend of mine, but thought it might be a good first post on here :)


End file.
